Bon Anniversaire James
by Serpenta
Summary: Drago et James se retrouvent un soir dans la Salle sur Demande pour y laisser leurs corps et leurs envies s'exprimer. Réponse à un concours PWP avec un couple inattendu. Attention Slash Drago/James S. Potter et PWP assumé.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous, me revoilà avec un tout nouvel OS.

Comme je l'ai dit dans le résumé, c'est une tentative de participation à un concours organisé sur un autre site.

Les termes du concours étaient les suivants :

Concours PWP  
Couple intergénérationnel  
Expressions interdites : retourneur de temps  
Mots imposés : miroir, porte, tableau  
En maximum 1000 mots, rating MA.

Sauf que je n'ai pas réussi à respecter la règle des 1000 mots (j'ai même explosé le conteur avec plus du double…). Ce texte ne peut donc pas être soumis comme participation.  
Je vous le livre donc ici avec plaisir.

Je vous préviens, ce couple est un craquage complet et assumé.

 **Attention** , ce texte est un slash avec des relations sexuelles explicites.  
Il est donc réservé à un public averti. 

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et espérer que ce texte vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

 **Bon anniversaire James**

Elégamment assis sur le lit qui trônait en plein milieu de la pièce, les jambes croisées, il attendait. Il pouvait sans peine l'imaginer, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, se faufilant hors de son dortoir pour le rejoindre. Il espérait que le tableau de l'horrible Grosse Dame ne lui poserait pas problème. Il grimaça en y pensant, il n'y avait décidément que les Gryffondors pour masquer l'entrée de leur salle commune avec aussi peu de classe.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, un beau jeune homme brun pénétra dans la salle. Il referma la porte et s'y adossa avant de le saluer avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Bonsoir, Drago.

\- Bonsoir, James, répondit le blond en se levant du lit pour se diriger vers lui.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de l'aîné quand il remarqua à quel point les cheveux du plus jeune étaient ébouriffés, il le soupçonna de l'avoir fait exprès pour se donner un côté sauvage et il devait bien reconnaître que ça lui plaisait.

Drago s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline pendant que James observait la Salle sur Demande et l'apparence qu'elle avait prise pour répondre aux besoins de son amant.

\- Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à entrer dans Poudlard ?

\- Sache qu'un Malefoy entre où il veut, répondit-il en mordillant l'oreille du brun.

\- Tu as l'air sacrément sûr de toi…

\- Un Malefoy entre où il veut, répéta-t-il en agrippant possessivement le postérieur de James qui rougit sous le sous-entendu.

\- Drago, pourquoi y-a-t-il des miroirs du sol au plafond ?

\- Ça c'est ton cadeau. Je veux que tu gardes les yeux ouverts du début jusqu'à la fin. Je veux que tu observes tous nos gestes. Je veux que tu te regardes, que tu regardes ton reflet et ton visage quand je te ferai jouir.

James déglutit difficilement, étrangement excité par la situation et les ordres de son partenaire.

Drago sortit sa baguette et, d'un geste assuré, fit disparaître tous les vêtements du brun. Il bloqua ses mains au-dessus de sa tête à l'aide d'un sort et prit quelques instants pour faire glisser un regard appréciateur sur le corps magnifique offert impudiquement à lui. Il fut particulièrement satisfait de voir que James bandait avant même qu'il ne le touche puis il commença à l'embrasser férocement.

Il s'éloigna un peu et enleva ses propres vêtements, sans magie, en prenant tout son temps et surtout sans quitter le Gryffondor des yeux. James le fixait avec un désir non camouflé et lorsqu'il se mordit la lèvre en gémissant, Drago faillit perdre son self-control et lui sauter littéralement dessus.

Quand il se retrouva complètement nu, il plaqua son corps contre le sien et sentit une délicieuse décharge de plaisir le parcourir quand leurs érections s'effleurèrent.

Il se pencha vers lui et colla sa bouche à son cou pour y déposer des baisers humides. Sa langue darda entre ses lèvres pour venir agacer la peau tendre et délicate de la zone érogène du brun, située juste derrière son oreille. Il fut récompensé par un soupir à peine contenu qui lui envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait aimer avoir son petit Griffon complètement à sa merci et aussi réceptif à ses attentions.

Il embrassa la clavicule, les pectoraux et continua sa descente en embrassant et léchant le torse finement musclé et le ventre du plus jeune. James se tortillait de plus en plus sous ses caresses, ne sachant plus s'il voulait échapper à sa langue experte ou au contraire rechercher plus de contacts et se perdre dans la douce torture qu'il lui faisait subir.

A genoux, Drago déposa sur la verge tendue, un simple baiser qui fit trembler James de la tête aux pieds et accéléra considérablement sa respiration. Avec un sourire arrogant, il s'avança et le lécha sur toute la longueur et, cette fois, James gémit et tira sur ses liens magiques. Le blond releva les yeux vers lui et fut irrité de voir les siens fermés.

Il le prit une fois en bouche puis le relâcha brusquement. Le Gryffondor en grogna de frustration.

\- Drago…

\- Regarde-moi, James. Regarde-moi quand je te suce.

Sans se faire prier davantage, James baissa les yeux vers lui et se mit à haleter en voyant Drago glisser des lèvres autour de son sexe et l'accueillir dans sa cavité humide et chaude.

Drago ne bougea plus pendant un instant, prenant le temps de profiter pleinement de la sensation grisante que lui procurait ce pénis palpitant contre son palais et sa langue, puis il fit coulisser ses lèvres en creusant ses joues pour créer un phénomène léger d'aspiration. Il répéta le mouvement plusieurs fois avant de faire entrer sa langue dans le jeu.

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent plus et Drago observa chaque émotion qui passa sur ses traits. Il le vit haleter, gémir, soupirer et maltraiter sa lèvre inférieure. Il était comme hypnotisé par les iris d'ordinaire verts tellement assombris de désir qu'ils en paraissaient noirs.

Il le lécha, l'aspira, le mordilla même et suça de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort.

Il remarqua les premiers signes que James ne tiendrait plus très longtemps alors, il ralentit son rythme et se contenta de petits mouvements de langue pendant qu'il formulait un souhait en pensées. Une petite trappe apparut dans la paroi composée de miroirs, dans laquelle il trouva ce dont il avait besoin. Il se saisit du petit pot et se dit que cette salle était une véritable merveille. Une salle répondant à tous ses besoins ne pouvait être qu'une merveille…

Il se releva et posa sa bouche sur celle du brun pour lécher les lèvres qui le tentaient. Lorsque James les entrouvrit, il faufila sa langue entre elles et vint caresser sa jumelle. Ce n'était pas un baiser fougueux et passionné comme ils en avaient échangé plus tôt, c'était un baiser sensuel et tendre dans lequel Drago fit passer toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour son jeune amant.

Il se recula le souffle court et récupéra sa baguette pour modifier le sort qui maintenait James attaché au mur. Il ne le libéra pas pour autant, il desserra seulement les liens et fit se retourner le jeune homme pour qu'il soit face à son reflet. Il le fit placer ses mains à plat contre le mur et l'obligea à reculer d'un pas avant de resserrer les entraves pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. De cette façon, il pouvait glisser ses mains entre le corps brûlant du Gryffondor et la surface réfléchissante. Mais James, lui, ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement et ne pouvait ni reculer ni avancer.

Drago posa sa baguette au sol et colla son torse contre le dos du brun. Il passa sa main libre sur son ventre et embrassa la nuque à sa portée. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, il mordit à la jonction entre le cou et les épaules, suffisamment fort pour que James laisse échapper un petit gémissement de douleur.

L'ancien Serpentard ouvrit le petit pot qu'il n'avait pas lâché et trempa ses doigts dans le liquide froid. Pendant que sa main gauche caressait le torse et le ventre, sa main droite déposa un peu du liquide incolore dans le bas des reins de James qui frissonna à ce contact, puis il glissa ses doigts entre les fesses du Gryffondor et caressa doucement son intimité sans chercher à la franchir pour l'instant.

Il déposa une multitude des baisers dans le cou et sur les épaules du plus jeune et attendit que ce dernier ne pose sa tête contre lui en soupirant d'aise avant d'insérer un premier doigt dans l'antre chaud et serré qui n'attendait que lui.

Loin d'être gêné par cette intrusion, James poussa son bassin contre l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui.

\- Patience, petit lion.

Malgré ses paroles, Drago glissa un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur du corps frémissant d'impatience et les poussa suffisamment loin pour trouver et venir titiller la prostate du brun.

Il la trouva sans peine et lorsqu'il appuya sur cette zone de plaisir, il entendit James prendre une grande inspiration. Il le taquina ainsi plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le brun ne se mette à onduler du bassin pour venir à la rencontre de ses doigts et qu'il gémisse de manière éhontée.

Il retira ses doigts et appliqua un peu de lubrifiant sur son sexe avant de le guider entre les fesses de son partenaire. Avant de le pénétrer, il lui demanda d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir :

\- Regarde-toi. Regarde-nous ! Je veux que tu voies à quel point tu es beau quand tu jouis. Je veux que tu te regardes pendant que je te donnerai du plaisir.

Si Drago avait invoqué une pièce entièrement parée de miroirs, c'était pour qu'il soit obligé de lui obéir. Où qu'il pose ses yeux, James ne pourrait manquer l'image érotique qu'ils renverraient, il serait obligé de voir sa queue s'enfoncer en lui, il serait obligé de les contempler pendant qu'il le ferait sien une nouvelle fois et le savoir excitait Drago encore plus.

Il appuya de son gland contre l'entrée du paradis et frotta un peu avant de s'enfoncer en lui lentement, en le maintenant de ses mains sur ses hanches. Pendant toute sa progression, il ne quitta pas le reflet de James des yeux et lorsqu'il le vit fermer les siens avec un semblant de grimace déformant ses traits, il arrêta de bouger et demanda doucement, sa bouche collée contre son oreille :

\- Ça va ?

Le brun ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et les fixa à ceux du reflet de Drago.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il simplement, la voix enrouée.

Leurs prunelles solidement ancrées les unes aux autres, Drago donna une impulsion puissante pour s'enfoncer d'un coup jusqu'à la garde. C'était peut-être un peu brutal mais il savait que de cette manière, en s'y prenant bien, il viendrait taper contre cette boule de terminaisons nerveuses dédiées au plaisir qu'il avait déjà pas mal malmenée avec ses doigts et qu'ainsi, il ferait voir des étoiles à James. Et cela ne manqua pas puisqu'il le vit écarquiller les yeux soudainement et cesser de respirer.

\- Recommence, implora-t-il.

Avec un sourire suffisant plaqué aux lèvres, Drago commença à se mouvoir à l'intérieur du corps bouillant et étroit du jeune homme. C'était si bon qu'il devait utiliser toute la maîtrise de lui-même qu'il possédait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et venir dans l'instant sans avoir pris le temps d'envoyer James au septième ciel.

Il se retira presque entièrement avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau violemment en lui. Cette fois, James cria de plaisir. Il recommença plusieurs fois avant de prendre un rythme plus soutenu et plus régulier.

Il se sentait enserré, comprimé par les parois du brun et savourait la sensation de glisser entre les chairs tendres et douces qui l'avalaient complètement.

L'une de ses mains quitta sa place sur les hanches du Gryffondor et vint caresser son ventre avant de descendre jusqu'au pénis du plus jeune pour le masturber en rythmes avec ses poussées entre ses fesses. Il posa sa bouche dans le cou du brun et le lécha avant de l'embrasser et d'aspirée la peau délicate pour y laisser sa marque.

Perdu dans les limbes de plaisir, envahi par trop de sensations à la fois, James ferma ses paupières alors que sa respiration devenait complètement erratique.

\- Ouvre tes yeux, James. Regarde-nous.

Il obéit sans hésitation et bascula en rencontrant le regard chargé de désir du blond. Il éjacula en de longs jets chauds entre les doigts de Drago et vit son propre visage être ravagé par le plaisir.

Le fourreau de chair du brun se contracta sous l'effet de sa jouissance et il devint encore plus serré. Trop serré. Drago mordit l'épaule qu'il embrassait quelques secondes plus tôt, pour étouffer son grognement et vint à son tour après un dernier coup de butoir.

Il ne manqua pas le regard émerveillé que James lui lança quand il le vit jouir à son tour et fut satisfait de la fascination qu'il exerçait sur lui. C'était tout bonnement jouissif de voir une telle expression sur son beau visage et s'il ne venait pas tout juste de prendre son plaisir, il l'aurait fait rien qu'avec ce regard.

Drago resta pressé contre son dos et entoura la taille fine du jeune homme de ses bras pour une étreinte tendre. Il nicha à nouveau son visage dans son cou et apprécia de sentir les cheveux du brun le chatouiller légèrement.

Il attendit que leurs respirations saccadées se calment avant de se retirer et de détacher James qui se retourna immédiatement pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

Ils se séparèrent et posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

\- Au final, le lit n'aura servi à rien, fit remarquer James.

\- Oh mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi… révéla-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

James lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant.

\- Bon anniversaire James Sirius Potter.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez passé un bon moment avec la lecture de cet OS.

Si l'envie vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Les reviews sont mon seul retour sur mon travail et me permettent de savoir s'il plaît ou non. Et puis, ça aide à s'améliorer…

A bientôt

Serpenta


End file.
